A New Beginning
by luna-rose
Summary: My take on the Dark Family and if Serena's parents were still alive and the Moon Kingdom was still in rule
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so no one get angry at me!  
  
{Serena Bedroom}  
  
She awoke from the sun coming through her window and the sound of the rooster crowing. Princess Serena was to be wed to a man she didn't love. She was in love with the Prince of Earth, whom she often visited and fought with on Earth. The Sailor Scouts along with them. They are now fighting a new group of enemies.   
  
"Wake up, Princess, Dracor will be here soon," said Melinda, Serena's maid with exasperation.  
"Ugh, I don't want to see him," Serena exclaimed.  
"Well, at least get up. It's almost noon."  
"Oh, alright. I wondered why I was so hungry."  
Serena got up, reluctantly, and Melinda went to doing her normal duties, getting warm water for Serena's bath, picking out an outfit for Serena, which Serena normally switched, and makes the bed.  
  
Luna, Serena's talking cat guardian came in. "Serena, your fiancé, Dracor is here," she said mockingly.  
"Oh, don't tease her, Luna. He really gives me the creeps," said Artemis, the other cat guardian, and Luna's boyfriend/"punching bag".  
"I'm done here, so I'm going to leave now. Will there be anything else, Princess?" said Melinda through the bathroom door.  
"No, that's all, thank you," replied Serena.  
"Serena, please hurry, we have to speak to you," said Artemis.  
"Ok, I'll be out in a minute."  
When Serena finally came out, the two cats told her that after Dracor leaves that there will be a Sailor Scout meeting in the rose garden.  
  
{Dining Room, In the Palace}  
  
"I am so happy that you came," said King Andrew (the King of the Moon), happily.  
"I am glad to be here," said Dracor.  
"Where is the Princess?"  
"Oh, she is probably sleeping in," said Queen Serenity (Queen of the Moon), "she'll be down soon."  
Just as the Queen finished she sentence, Serena comes down the marble stairs, wearing a royal blue gown, with gold trim, and royal blue ribbons around her "meatballs".  
"Ah, here she is," said the Queen.  
The rest of Dracor's stay went slowly along, the King and Queen chatting with Dracor, and trying to get Serena into the conversation without much success. Serena was not aloud to leave the table, which would be bad manners, so she was stuck there. When he finally left, Serena went with Luna to the garden.  
  
{Rose Garden}  
  
"Well it's about time," muttered Rei, as Serena joined the group.  
"Well sorry, my parents wouldn't let me go while Dracor was here," replied Serena.  
"So, what's up Artemis?" asked Lita.  
"Luna and I have news about the Black Moon Family and about their leader," said Artemis.  
"The name of our last attacker was Emerald. There are two other people who worked with her."  
"And they're brothers," added Luna.  
Artemis looked at Luna and then continued.  
"They're names are Sapphire and Prince Diamond."  
"So, Prince Diamond is the leader, right?" asked Ami.  
"No, not exactly. There is another man, an advisor to Diamond. His name is the Wiseman," said Luna.  
"And you want to know what the worst part is, Dracor is the Wiseman!" exclaimed Artemis.  
A dead silence came over everyone.   
"So the Wiseman is my fiancé," said Serena, breaking the silence. "And my parents have been telling him our plans! What are we going to do!" she cried.  
"Relax, Serena, your whining is giving me an earache!" yelled Rei.  
"Shut up Rei, you aren't the one engaged to him!" Serena yelled back.  
"Stop it you two, and besides, Serena's right, what are we going to do?" asked Mina.  
"And why did he put up the disguise?" though Lita aloud.  
"Maybe, if he married Serena he could use her as blackmail against the kingdom," said Ami.  
"That could be it, but guys we still haven't answered the main question. What are we going to do!" exclaimed Serena.  
"Well the first thing to do is tell the King and Queen," exclaimed Artemis.  
"Right," said all the Scouts, and they went to find the King and Queen.  
  
What they didn't know was that Sapphire, Prince Diamond's younger brother, had been listening in the whole time. He pondered whether or not to tell Wiseman. He had never trusted them though after the incident with Emerald.  
'Maybe I should help the Scouts?' thought Sapphire.  
With that thought in mind, he went to go see Prince Diamond.  
  
*******************  
please review! i had so much fun writing this and i really want to know what people think of it 


	2. Part 2

********  
PART 2  
********  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DARK CRYSTAL THRONE ROOM  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Diamond sat on his throne sipping red wine from a glass goblet. Sapphire walked up to him and said: "Prince Diamond, I have news about the Sailor Scouts."  
"Yes, go on," he replied.  
"The scouts have figured out about Wiseman. They are planning an attack right now."  
"So, what are you planning to do?"  
"I think we should help them."  
"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!" yelled Diamond. He went on, "They'll kill us before we get to the palace entrance stairs! And what about Wiseman?"  
"We could arrange a private meeting with the scouts. And Wiseman, I don't trust him. He already killed Emerald. What if he tries to kill me, or even you?"  
"Very well. Go arrange a meeting with the scouts."  
"Yes sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PALACE ROSE GARDEN ON THE MOON  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and Luna lay on the grass looking up at the stars. Sapphire hesitated when he saw them, but then silently crept up to a close by rose bush.  
"Princess?" he whispered.  
"Who's there? What do you want?" whispered Serena back.  
"Be careful Serena." At that moment, Sapphire crawled out from the bush. Serena gasped and Luna reared to attack.  
"No wait, I came to talk to you. I'm not here to hurt you," said Sapphire.  
"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" asked Serena  
"Prince Diamond and I want to help you defeat Wiseman."  
"Why do you want to do that?" asked Luna.  
"Wiseman killed Emerald, and may be plotting to kill me and my brother. We didn't want to destroy you, really, we just wanted revenge because you banished us."  
"Very well. I'm going to believe your story. When do you want to meet?" replied Luna.  
"Tomorrow, same place and time. Diamond will be with me."  
"Very well then. The scouts and I will meet you tomorrow," said Serena, and went off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE NEXT NIGHT  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scouts and Tuxedo Mask waited for Prince Diamond and Sapphire arrive.  
"I hope this isn't a trap," said Sailor Mars.  
"Believe me, this is no trap," said an unfamiliar voice. Out walked Prince Diamond and Sapphire from behind a tree.  
"Hello everyone," said Diamond.  
"So you really here to help us?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
"Totally," replied Sapphire.  
"Ok, let's talk," said Sailor Venus.  
  
*******************  
I GOT A REVIEW!!!! i didn't think anyone actually paid any attention to the story. will, in honor of the person, i'm updating the story! enjoy! 


End file.
